Better Man
by 22girlsin1
Summary: A Steffy Forrester and Carter Walton love story. After seeing Hope and Liam kiss,Steffy decides to start a life with Bill Spencer. But someone else has his eyes on her. Will she marry Bill? Return to Liam? Or start a future with someone new.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE-Better man**

Steffy answers the door wearing a low-cut white gown that Bill had custom made for her.

This is her wedding dress, she thinks gloomily.

Bill wants them to marry as soon as possible, that is exactly why she called Carter. He can drawn up the paperwork for the prenuptial agreement, then perform the marriage ceremony, and she can start her life with Bill.

After all, he was completely devoted to her.

In time she could learn to love him too. She could forget all those feelings of heartbreak and pain that Liam caused her. She would not have to be anyone second choice again.

She would let go of her fantasy life with her, Liam, and Kelly. They would never be the family that she longed for.

She would force herself to feel something besides emptiness. If that is possible.

Because if Liam was going to leave her for Hope, then she sure wasn't going to end up alone raising her daughter.

She would not have a father that would go in and out of Kelly's life like it was nothing. If Liam would not be there for their daughter, Bill promised to be. She had to move on from Liam.

Why shouldn't it be with Bill?

"Carter, you made it," Steffy said looking at his familiar face behind the door.

He nodded, his expression soft. "I understand you want to marry Bill Spencer. When did this all happen?"

For the first time Steffy looks into Carter's coffee colored eyes . She see that he is concerned for her.

They move to the sofa, Steffy wishing for once that her dress wasn't so low-cut as she took a seat. Not that she is ashamed of her sexiness, she isn't.

But she doesn't want to make Carter uncomfortable.

He seems to be so old-fashion. Despite the fact he is a total babe, he had only one serious girlfriend. _After Maya ended their engagement, Carter had not dated since_. She often wondered why, but did not know him enough to question.

Perhaps he was hoping Maya would leave Rick for him. Why she he waste his time, Steffy thinks moving closer to him.

"It happened when Liam cheated on me again. He's in love with Hope. She is pregnant. Of course. And I want a secure family for Kelly. Bill promises to love her like his own. So I just want to marry him. Then we can take Kelly, and go to Paris then Aspen. And whenever else Bill wants to go. Far from Liam and Hope," Steffy says decidedly.

"Steffy, how are you doing?"

"I don't know exactly where to start," she says running her fingers through her brown hair.

"I do," Carter whispers, the two are face to face.

"Where is that," she asks finally breaking the silence.

"I have your prenup agreement. And I could perform the wedding ceremony for you and Bill. But I think it's a mistake. There are other guys out there that won't treat like you Liam did. The perfect man for you won't control you with lies or blackmail you. And he is not Bill Spencer," Carter said getting up from the sofa.

"I just don't want to be alone," she admits following him to the door.

"Don't let the fear of being lonely keep you from the life you deserve," he says giving her a small smile. Watching him leave, Steffy takes off the wedding dress.

 _Maybe just maybe she should not marry Bill after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- Second thoughts**

Waking up in Bill's arms feels unreal to Steffy. She should be over the moon excited, but she isn't. Making the decision to leave Liam was the right choice.

But agreeing to marry Bill?

Sure, he had promised stability for her and Kelly. Yet he hadn't done that for his own children Liam, Wyatt, or little Will. He promised that he was a hundred percent committed to her. Still not that long ago, he swore his eternal love for Brooke Logan. What would happen when her father left Brooke again? Would Bill really stay true to her? Or would he return to a relationship with Brooke. A relationship that he always seem to want.

Bill was a lot more like Liam then he would ever admit, Steffy thinks.

She turns on her phone, deciding to do a little shopping for Kelly. She needs a distraction. There are about five missed calls from Liam, one from her dad, and a text message from Carter.

Remember don't do anything you will regret.

Somehow that simple message really gets to her. She gets out of bed with Bill, and decides to take a quick shower. She wants to wash off his smell of him. Not that Bill wasn't a generous lover, he was. For some reason making love to him just didn't feel right. Because you don't have feelings for him, she thinks getting into shower.

"Are you ready to fly to Aspen with Kelly?" Bill calls out to her.

She gets out the shower toweling off her body, looking in the closet were Bill purchased her several designers outfits. Why did it feel like he was trying to buy her? She was not for sale. God knows she can bring her own clothes. None of these were her style anyways.

"Actually I am about to have lunch with Carter. Was supposed to be coffee. But we over slept. I have to get a few legal things straighten out before we can get married. Getting the custody situation sorted out with Kelly is my top concern. After that we can have our honeymoon," she says trying to force a smile.

"Hurry home. Kelly and I are waiting," he whispers in her ear.

Pulling on her blue jeans from yesterday and the plainest tee shirt from that closet, Steffy knows that she will not be hurrying home to Bill. _His mansion did not feel like her home._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- Cheeseburgers**

"I know my dad has you looking after me Carter," Steffy said picking at her salad. They had met at a local burger joint far enough were she would not run into Brooke, Hope, or Liam. She just wanted to lay for awhile.

"You know they have great cheeseburgers here," Carter said changing the subject.

"I can't lose the baby weight eating cheeseburgers," Steffy smiled.

"You look amazing. And if a man only wants to be with you cause of how you look, then you don't need him," Carter says his brown eyes glowing.

"You know I think I will just go order a burger to have with my salad," She says a small smile coming to her face.

"There is that smile I haven't seen in awhile," Carter said before she leaves the table.

She returns with a cheeseburger in one and a order of French fries in the other.

"I thought you might like a bite," she says putting a fry in his mouth. Why was Carter so easy to be around?

"I have your pre-nup printed out. If you choose to marry Bill, you will leave with everything you already have and then some. But you know that you are really a beautiful woman. You're smart. Adventurous. And any guy would be lucky to have you. Sure you made a few mistakes, but we all do," He says handing her the papers.

"You don't. I don't think you have done a single bad thing in your life," she replies.

"I kissed Maya when she was already dating Rick. And if she showed any interest in me at all after she was married, I can't say I would not have done it again," Carter rejected.

"I think you two did more than kiss," Steffy said taking a drink of his milkshake.

"Well, yeah. But this is not about me and Maya. This is about you. There are other men besides Bill or Liam that would love to marry you," Carter pointed out.

"Would you? Knowing everything I have done wrong. Could a decent guy like you marry someone like me?" She asked glazing into his soft brown eyes.

"Yes, Steffy. I could marry you. I live by instincts. I am a lawyer, remember? And I know mine are right about you. You've been through a lot. But I believe that you have a good heart. If Liam had not been chasing Sally in the first place, you would have never ended up in Bill's arms that night. You were rejected first by Bill for Katie, and then Liam for Hope. You need someone who won't treat you like a second choice. Just because you are a mother does not mean you have to accept whatever love Bill or Liam chose to offer you. They haven't treated you right in the past and history tends to repeat itself," he said softly.

"I have been having second thoughts about this marriage to Bill. Maybe I should visit my brother in New York. Take Kelly with me. Just a girls trip. Clean my head," Steffy suggested wanting Carter's approval.

"That's the smartest thing you have said in days," Carter approved.

"Bill won't pleased," Steffy said moving closer to Carter. Before leaving he wrapped his arms around her, and Steffy felt her body get warm all over. She never thought about him this way before, but somehow now she saw him differently. He believed in her. Made her realize that she deserved better than Liam or Bill. So did her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR- The Date**

Things had not gone the way Steffy had hoped. Bill was not pleased when she ended not only the engagement, but the relationship as well. When it was all said and done she would not marry any man she did not truly love.

She picked up her phone thinking about calling Liam, but dialed a different number instead.

"I ended it with Bill," Steffy said on the phone with Carter.

"Okay. Hello to you too, Steffy. So no need to file the paperwork?" He breathes.

"No. And turns out Thomas isn't in New York. He is in Paris with Caroline and Douglas. He offered to let me crash at his apartment, but part of me wants to stay here," she whispers.

"What if I took you out again? Almost like a date. Help get your mind of Liam," he says happy that she isn't leaving after all.

He can't help but enjoy her company. Even if her heart was somewhere else.

"I would not mine seeing that new remake of Overboard. Some light comedy might help me relax," she says excited at the idea of seeing him.

"So should I come to the Cliff house around four o'clock?" he says softly.

"Better make it four thirty. Will take me a few hours to get ready," she says wondering what she will wear.

"I don't mind to wait Steffy," he said hanging up the phone.

Looking in her closet she worried what in the world what she would wear. She had not been on actual date in years. Would someone like Carter actually want her? Could she actually let go of Liam? And would Bill try to ruin her new friendship with Carter? _One step at a time, she tells herself._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE-Trust me**

 _She answers to the door wearing a white Calvin Klein dress that shows off her figure. Carter's eyes are big taking in her beauty._

"Stephanie Forrester, you sure can wear a dress," He says grinning at her.

"Well I wear the dress. It never wears me," she says taking his hand.

"Am I under dressed?"

"No you are perfect," she says following him to his car. His red corvette reminds her of the Prince song by the same name. Hearing the song Kiss playing by him, she smiles.

"I did not know you were a Prince fan," she questions him.

"Isn't everybody? I was so heartbroken when he died. I actually went to New Orleans for a balloon release. They let all these purple balloons go in his memory. Was beautiful," he says starting the car.

"I know. I actually was there. I love New Orleans and I happened to be there that day," she said looking into those soft brown eyes of his.

He is just so damn good looking, Steffy thinks to herself.

"I wish I could have seen you there," Carter says as he pulls into the highway. He is wearing jeans and a gray tee shirt.

Yet, he looked completely flawless.

"I know. I wonder what else we have in common," Steffy says getting out of the car. He takes her hand, and his skin against hers causes her to tremble.

"I can't wait to find out," he says leading her into the theatre.

She watches as he buys the tickets, two drinks, popcorn, and m&m's. Seating in the dark theatre, she sees him pour the chocolate in the popcorn.

"Why you do that?"

"It's delicious. Just try it," he says carefully wrapping his arms around her.

"Okay," she says carefully putting the popcorn mixture to her mouth.

"Taste good ,right?"

"Actually yes," she feeling the warmth of his embrace.

"See you just have to trust me," he whispers.

Together they set there watching the movie and eating popcorn. And for once she thinks just maybe relationships don't have to be as complicated as Liam made them out to be. She loved how calm and confident Carter is with her. _Not once did he look at another girl. She was enough for him._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX- Jealous**

"I had a nice time Carter," Steffy said as they walked out of the theatre hand and hand.

"I did too," he admitted honestly.

He could not understand why Liam left Steffy go. She is funny, intelligent, and sexy as hell. But he was sure glad he did.

Walking out to the car in silence, everything seem to be going great. Until she sees Hope there with Liam and her daughter Kelly. Seeing them smiling and laughing together was just too much for Steffy. A perfect evening ruined again by Hope.

"Steffy…I we are just taking Kelly to a movie," Liam said innocently.

Carter sees the way Liam looks at Steffy, and how she looks at him back.

He knows that Liam is jealous of their obvious date.

"You don't have to explain what you do on your visits. Although Kelly isn't really old enough to enjoy a movie. So the correct statement is you are taking Hope to a movie," Steffy said moving closer to Carter.

"And you are one to talk Steffy. I see why you pushed me towards marrying Hope now. You probably have been dating Carter for weeks now," He said sourly.

"Hey, you don't talk to her that way. She needed someone to be a friend to her, after the way you played her once again. Making out with Hope after she just had your baby. A real man picks one woman to love. Steffy deserves better than you, Liam," Carter said defending her.

"Look we are going to go inside," Hope said standing between Liam and Steffy. Their long stares at each other made both Carter and her uneasy.

"Come on Carter. This is not worth our time," Steffy said walking away as Liam watched.

Getting inside of his car, he knew that the obvious had to be said.

"Liam still wants you, Steffy. The way he looks at you. The way you looked at him. And I don't want this to end before it even begin… but I am scared of getting hurt again," Carter said in a calm voice.

"I know he loves me. But he thinks being with Hope makes him a better person. She is the girl, he thinks he should want. I am really tired of it. Even though I still I love him too," she whispered.

"But you like me correct?"

"I do. If Liam had not broken my heart, I know I could give you more of mine," she says moving closer to him.

"Maybe you could. But I understand. You aren't ready for a relationship yet. But I have admired you from afar for awhile now. From one date I can already tell that you are amazing. I don't mind waiting or moving as slow as you want. Because I have loads of time."

"Are you sure that you what to waste your time on me? I am damaged goods," She said honestly.

 _"Time with you is never wasted," he whispered into her ear._

"Good because I like having you around," Steffy said wondering if she could really fall in love again. _Perhaps it was not completely impossible._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN- The kiss**

She looked down at her phone. Liam had called her about five times. What could he want? She was not going to beg him or any man to love her.

Time had started to past quickly than before. Between work, spending time with Kelly, and Carter, her life had a steady routine she followed.

Carter had kept her from being completely miserable.

He made her smile and laugh effortless. And the way he took care of Kelly, could she really hope for anything else?

As if reading her mind, Carter knocked at the door.

"I brought you breakfast," He said holding a box of a Krispy Kreme donuts and two cups of coffee.

"You got glazed," she said giving him a smile.

"I remembered they are your favorite," he said moving closer. His brown eyes locked with her blue eyes. They had been on about four dates now, not including their sleepover, phone calls, and breakfast dates like this one. Yet she had not allowed Carter to kiss her yet. She was scared to let him in.

Would he hurt her like Liam?

"You seem to remember everything," she says moving closer. Closing his eyes, he presses his lips against hers.

Their fist kiss felt soft and sweet.

"You like that?" He whispered as they finally pulled apart.

"Yes. I just don't if I am ready after everything that happened with Bill and Liam," she explained.

"I don't want to hear about Bill or Liam. I just want you to think about you and me. I am here for you unlike Liam," he said calmly.

"Well, I am the reason I lost Liam," she said sadly.

"No. Anyone who would walk away from you and Kelly is a damn fool," Carter said kissing her again. This time Liam did not enter her mind as much when they were kissing. _She enjoyed Carter's lips on hers._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT- Liam

When Liam first left her, Steffy had nightmares every night. Not exactly nightmares, but the same dream where her husband leaves her over and over. A continuous reminder of how badly she messed up. Often she wake up screaming.

Yet, Carter had changed her dreams. Lately she found herself dreaming about him. The amazing life they could possibly share.

The touch of his lips still lingered on hers, when she was working later at the office. A knock on the door, woke her up from the daydream.

Opening the door, she looked into Liam's dark brown eyes.

"Steffy, I have been trying to talk to you since that night I saw you with Carter," he said softly.

"Why? You were out with Hope. I don't see how it concerns you," she snapped back. She started putting some papers in a folder, looking away from him.

"We have a daughter together. So who you are dating does concern me," Liam said back. He couldn't help that he still loved Steffy, seeing her moving on with someone else was a wake up call. He did not want someone else loving his wife and daughter. Yet, he might be having another daughter with Hope.

"Carter is a decent good. He is good for me and Kelly," she said finally.

"Hope wants to get married. I said I would, but I need to know if there is a reason I shouldn't? Is there Steffy? Or am I too late? Have you moved on? I know I messed up. I should have talked to you instead of running off to marry Hope. I should have believed in us," Liam said regretfully.

"Yes, you should have. And you shouldn't have tried to start a family with Hope only to come back to me again. I swear Liam, you go back and forth so much. I can't keep up," Steffy said rolling her eyes.

She cares for Carter, but could she love him the way she loved Liam? Up until she saw him making out with Hope in the dressing room, she believed that they would end up together? How many times had she dreamed of this very moment?

"It will be different this time," Liam pleads with her.

"I need some time to think this over. But as of now I can't give you a reason not to marry Hope," Steffy said leaving her own office, with Liam completely frozen still.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE- House key**

Steffy comes home to see Carter waiting for her.

A couple days earlier she had given him a house key. Their friendship had been progressing quickly. And this morning their relationship had grown more intense when he kissed her. Those few kisses had been passionate and powerful. But did she really have any idea of what she wanted? A future with Carter or her past with Liam?

Liam's brown eyes came to her mind, but she tried to block them out.

"I ordered Chinese food, if you want to watch net flicks and chill," Carter said grinning. Steffy remembers how Carter was there for her after she saw Liam making out with Hope. He talked her out of marrying Bill, and reminded her how Liam always treated her like a second choice.

"That sounds amazing. We should finish up the last season of Shameless while the nanny is still here to watch Kelly," Steffy said deciding not to bring up her conversation with her ex-husband.

"Yes, and I was thinking that this weekend while Liam has Kelly, you and I could go away on a trip. What do you say? Gun n' Roses concert in New Orleans? I already brought the tickets so I will be bummed if you reject me," he says staring into her eyes.

"Yes, of course. I do think we should spend more time together," Steffy said finally.

"Great. I will finalized the details of our trip. And all you have to do is pack a couple of cute outfits," Carter said kissing her once again. That night, like many others Steffy falls asleep in his arms. With Carter she feels just completely safe and loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 -Moving on**

Steffy should be packing for her trip with Carter, but it had been a long day at the office. Hope trying to be nice, but still screaming I won Liam. She was even planning a bridal line to show off the dresses in her up coming wedding. A wedding that would not be happening if she had told Liam not to marry her.

"Hope is always honest. I can trust her," Liam had said to Steffy over and over.

If Liam could not love her the way she is, then why did she want him so bad? Here she was laying on the sofa watching Casablanca, and pigging out of junk food crying over a man that told her she was not good enough.

Carter walks in and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's put the ice-cream away, Steffy," Carter said taking the bowl out of her hand.

"Probably a good idea," said softly.

"Is this about Liam?"

"Yes. I hate how he makes me feel. I know I am not sweet and as pure as Hope. But that does not make me unworthy of love," she said finally, surprised how easy it was to talk to Carter.

"You are so worthy of love. And Liam has no right to look at you like that when is supposed to be marrying Hope. He is not playing fair," Carter said in a calm voice.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't be talking about Liam to you," she said finally.

"Don't be your processing. But ask yourself this. Who is the better choice for you? Someone who has a crazy controlling father, left you several times, and can't make up his mind. Are someone who has been there for you helping you move on," Carter said reasoning with her.

"You are the better choice. I care about you so much," Steffy said kissing his lips softly. Their kisses get harder and longer, her hands reaching for the snaps on her pants.

"If we are together, I may fall in love with you," Carter warned.

Steffy says nothing, but kisses him again. She is ready to move on. Tired of crying over Liam.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11- Love**

Waking up in Carter's arms Steffy felt completely safe. _His lips touching her skin, his strong chest pressed against her body, and the warmth she felt as he entered her._

Wasn't like with Bill or Liam. Being with Carter was comfortable and easy. The sex being amazing was just icing on the cake, Steffy thinks to herself smiling.

"I know you can't help who you love Steffy, and I know you can't make yourself love me. Maya tried, but her heart was with Rick," Carter said looking into Steffy's eyes.

"Maya was seriously crazy to let you go Do you not realize what a babe you are?," Steffy said wishing she could promise him more.

If only she had known Carter first. Still could she ever really forgive Liam? It's not like Hope got pregnant on her own. Hell even after she found out, she still wanted to marry Liam. He was the one who wanted more time.

"Not as crazy Liam. Remember how I said if we made love I might fall in love with you?" he whispers.

"Yes," Steffy said moving closer. Their bodies tangled together and hearts beating faster. She is breathless from their lovemaking.

"Well, I lied. I was already in love with you Steffy Forrester. I have been since our first kiss, maybe longer," He whispered in her ears.

She says nothing but moves closer to him. Carter has really helped the past few weeks, and she really does care about him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER Twelve- Ending

Steffy is there in Carter's arms. Their trip was supposed to only last a few days, but they had been away for three weeks now.

"I am glad you talked me into coming to New Orleans and stopped me from eating all that ice cream," She said finding her smile again.

"Well someone had to," Carter smiles, glad she agreed to go on their trip.

"You know what you said yesterday?" She says walking through the streets with him.

"Yes about being in love with you. I am Steffy. I love you and Kelly. I want to build a life with you. I know Kelly already has a father, but I want to be there for her too. Maybe give her a brother or sister," Carter says holding her close.

"I love you too. This happened so fast. All this time you've been right there in front of me," Steffy said taking in the beauty of the city and the look in Carter's eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I want to stay here. In New Orleans. Start a new life with you and Kelly. We can get married or just live together. Either way. Just stay with me," Steffy begs.

"Well, I wanted to be the one to ask…..but yes I will marry you Steffy. Don't you want to go home? Doesn't your family need you?"

"Not as much as I need you. I know Liam will throw a fit at first, but once he marries Hope I doubt he will be to worried about Kelly. Besides Kelly will always know who her father is. We can visit. But we need this time to bond. Enjoy our new relationship. And now that Kelly is going to be a big sister,"Steffy starts to say.

"You mean..I am going to be a daddy," Carter asks her.

"Yes and if it is a girl I would like to name her Phoebe after my sister," Steffy says with a smile.

"I couldn't think of a better name," Carter says kissing her again.

THE END 


End file.
